"Here Comes a Thought" by Estelle
"Here Comes a Thought" is a song by Estelle & AJ , featured in the Cartoon Network show Steven Universe. This song was featured in Mindful Education, the fourth episode of the fourth season. Lyrics Garnet Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust 1: Garnet Here comes a thought that might alarm you What someone said and how it harmed you Something you did that failed to be charming Things that you said are suddenly swarming Garnet And, oh, you're losing sight, you're losing touch All these little things seem to matter so much That they confuse you That I might lose you Garnet Take a moment, remind yourself To take a moment and find yourself Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear I'm here, I'm here, I'm here 2: Stevonnie Here comes a thought that might alarm me What someone said and how it harmed me Something I did that failed to be charming Things that I said are suddenly swarming Stevonnie And, oh, I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch All these little things seem to matter so much That they confuse me Both That I might lose me Both Take a moment, remind yourself To take a moment and find yourself Take a moment and ask yourself If this is how we fall apart But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay I've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear I'm here, I'm here, I'm here Both And it was just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought, just a thought It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay We can watch, we can watch, we can watch, we can watch them go by From here, from here, from here Stevonnie Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust Take a moment to think of just Flexibility, love, and trust Why It Rocks # This song is very gorgeous. It marks the first time Stevonnie (Steven and Connie's fusion) sings in the show. Both Garnet and Stevonnie sing their individual parts and then perform a duet. # The whole message of the song really hits home, especially with viewers who deal with anxiety or stress-management issues. The song is about how moving past negative thoughts and bad memories of the past can help a person grow and really, it's such an amazing message to teach to younger viewers. # The lyrics describe moving past negative thoughts perfectly. # Estelle & AJ Michalka's vocals fit the melody of the song very well. Video Category:2010s Category:Pop Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Songs with Good Message